A Day in the Life
As the sun sets over the ocean, Jack and Rose's relationship continued to grow easily. During that time, Ratchet and Sasha watched the sunset when Kiva and Terra showed up. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Hi, Sasha. Ratchet: Thanks for coming over. Sasha: Ratchet and I thought we have some questions to ask you. Kiva: Are we in trouble? Sasha: No, of course not. These questions are a bit personal. Kiva: Oh, okay. Sasha: Back in Sleepy Hollow, what a nightmare that was.. Anyway, how do you choose something like that? Even though Reia is in trouble, I mean, how do you have a choice? Kiva: Well, I did rescue Reia because I need her to finish my Mark of Mastery. Sasha: I think it is more than that.. Terra: How do you mean, Sasha?? Kiva: Well, Reia is the only person I have left, personally. - Terra smiled at Kiva. Sasha: I appreciate your concern...and your answer. Ratchet: We thought you two should know, but we haven't gotten word from Reia since the Titanic's departure. Kiva: What? Sasha: She's not in danger. She's just...emotionally upset. Kiva: Is she alright? Sasha: Ever since the bond tree in Hill Valley, it is overwhelming her intensively lately. Kiva: I don't understand.. She is trying to protect me. Ratchet: True, but she felt that this trip is all a trap, and she knew it. If we're going to find out what's going on here, we need to bring Reia inside the ship. Terra: So wait.. Reia knew this was a trap? Kiva: Towa.. I need to call Reia! - Kiva called Reia on her com-link. Reia: *grunts* Something's wrong with the visual system! Angela: I'll try to get it fixed. Reia: Do what you can. Kiva...I... I should've told her... Huh? The audio transmitter is still working.. Can anyone hear me? Kiva: It's okay, Reia. Is everything alright? Reia: *sighs* It's good to hear your voice, sister. Kiva: Yeah, you too. You know, Ratchet is getting worried about you. Reia: Really? Kiva: Yeah. He thinks that the Titanic is a trap. Is that true? Reia: In this history, yes. But it's too early for this. Anyway, I shouldn't interfere with your honeymoon. Kiva: No! Reia, wait! Would you like to visit the Titanic and have dinner with us? Reia: Wha--? Do you mean it? Kiva: Yes. Reia: Alright. Be sure to recognise a face when a woman comes in to your room tonight. Kiva: Okay. Sasha: I'm sure Reia can understand how much you changed. Kiva: She already has. - Back in the Starship Phoenix, Reia looked the official history on her adopted home and finds some news on her own, when Talwyn showed up. Talwyn: She is the one who tortured your past, isn't it? Reia: Yes. Kiva knows what happened to Sonja. I can't let Towa repeated the torture to me again. Talwyn: Wait.. She did say that she is planning to ruin people's dreams, right? Reia: Yes, it is clear. Titanic is her target. Talwyn: What? Then that means Kiva is her next target! Reia: Not just her. The countless people who are inside the ship too. Talwyn: What good will that do? Reia: She's looking for a vessel..to reclaim the Demon Realm. Talwyn: Then..you knew? Reia: Yes. She is aware of the original disaster, but for Towa...I am worried. Talwyn: Can't you just take both her and Mira into the open? Reia: It's not that simple. Looks like I need to go undercover if I'm going inside. Talwyn: Raine should help you pick the classic undercover set-up. Reia: She can??? Talwyn: Yeah, come on. - Back in the Titanic, Terra and Kiva went back to their room, in preparation of the dinner in first class. Terra: Do you really think the bond tree in Hill Valley is overwhelming Reia lately? Kiva: I think so, but she's not insane. She's just..concerned. Terra: I can understand that. You know, she may have changed for the better, ever since the Mark of Mastery. Kiva: Maybe too much better. Maybe some dinner would calm her down. Terra: Speaking of which, have you pick a dress for the event? Kiva: Yep. Terra: Great, sweetie. For some reason, I think Reia will be surprised if you wear that. Kiva: Totally. Terra: But...I'm not sure what to wear for this.. Kiva: *giggles* Don't worry, I'll help you. - Suddenly, a knock came from their doorstep. Category:Scenes - Specials